Thank You, Captain Obvious: Le Movie Peview
by The King Of Herons
Summary: It all started with a small observation. All Sakura had done was mention how the Fourth Hokage on the monument resembled Naruto to Sasuke. It took less then a second for them both to fit all the pieces together. Why Naruto was alone. Why people hate him. They understood it all now. Then again, having a sensei from another world that loves to point out the obvious isn't helping...
1. Le Movie Preview

I randomly thought of this right when I woke up a few hours ago, maybe minutes. Who's counting? I might or might not plan this out, but realize this is a Self-Insert branching from Fire Emblem: Radiant Knightmare that I've been writing. Albeit around ten-twenty chapters away from where it stands now and a time skip to boot. This is to say, not 100% Self-Insert, but we'll get to that later. The basic rundown is exactly what the summary says. I plan to take excess care with this idea and make sure its a new view compared to the other stories I see on here. They are admittedly, undesirable to read. Most of them turn fan-girly and its annoying.

Now, I do enjoy making little playlists for my stories. So on my youtube I'll probably have several. I'll find a symbol to use to indicate a change in music each time and place the title of the song. Each Story will have its own, and maybe chapter. If I think on it, I'll make one.

...

...

...

**The continuation of this chapter and story is completely dependent on the response via review from the readers. This will not continue if it is not reviewed enough with a positive response within four days.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

In short, just read and I guarantee you a fun time. I will try to make this a story everyone can enjoy, as I'm known for doing so. Either way, the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow is far off. Now sit down, shut the fuck up and let's get on with this thing!

* * *

**Le Movie Preview**

_**Thank You, Captain Obvious**_

* * *

The Third Hokage sighed as he stared at the young Jonin Sensei before him. This sensei had put in a request to teach Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha. The old Hokage was just that, old. He had made a deal with the man before him a year after the Kyuubi's attack. Now it seems he had made a deal with the devil. This man, no... this boy's eyes held the determination he had not seen of late, the one he personally called the Will of Fire. He wouldn't let up, this the Third could see. He wanted these three, knowing everything there was to know about them from his own 'reality', as he called it. Mere fiction were the people around him to he world he claimed to have been born in. But upon his memories being checked, he was indeed a truthful boy turned man by the occurences that plagued his unfortunate life.

The Hokage in his old age let out a slight noise, as if contemplating with the pen in his hand. He moved his eyes, and the ANBU left room completely. Their target, Naruto Uzumaki. Watch him and how he acts towards Mizuki's proposal, but do not act. This man...how much more did he know from back then? How much did he truly know of the future?

"Jin Uzumaki-Yuki. I ask why you wish to take these three in specific, and not allow them to Kakashi Hatake."

The blonde haired sensei before him placed a single hand on his waist and tilted his head with an amused grin. Was this for the official record then? Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't. His eyes alone told the old man he didn't care to figure out the meaning of such a question. He simply sighed dramatically before taking his hand from his waist to pull the katana in his other hand from it's sheathe ever so slightly. His neon green eyes snapped to the Hokage's face as he snapped the blade into its sheath.

"Mithos is fine when we are in private, Sarutobi-san. My reasoning is that Kakashi abandoned Naruto and Sakura to train Sasuke after Orochimaru attacked him in the Forest of Death during the Chunin Exams. He had hoped teaching him something powerful would stop him from leaving the village. He still refused to train Naruto and Sakura even after they both had been taught by Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama. I do not trust him to not make this mistake again. He wallows in the past due to his comrade's death, and sees Sasuke as a way to..." The blonde suddenly cut himself off, the Hokage having noticed far before he had that someone stood outside the door. It was Kakashi Hatake.

"Kakashi. Enter."

The Hokage's voice was met with the opening of the door to his office, revealing the White Fang's son. He seemed... shocked deeply within his eyes. Mithos took note of this fact, mentally reminding himself to be more quiet next time as his voice was naturally louder than others. It was a bane of his, being obnoxious for quite a bit of time before leaving for Tellius had caused him to lose track of the loudness of his voice and it had become loud over time. But to not have noticed Kakashi around the same time as the Hokage? After having been trained as a ninja since his third day in this world, by the Hokage himself no less, was nothing short of insulting to the old man now. Mithos palmed his face for what he had done, a small smirk adorning the Hokage's face, reminding him how reckless Mithos really was.

"**_God dammit_**," Mithos cursed in English. The Hokage snorting before Mithos switched back to the Japanese dialect the ninja and samurai used so naturally.

"Hatake-san... you of all people should not of heard anything I just said."

The Hokage sighed, taJing out his pipe and lighting it just before a katana cut it to ribbons. A glare towards Mithos informed the blonde that breaJing his pipe was completely unnecessary. Kakashi could only stare at the speed of his swordsmanship. _I couldn't track it with my eyes, and it was only a slight blur of movement. Easily missable. Just how experienced is Jin-kun to be able to...?_

"Kakashi Hatake. Anything you've just heard in this room is an S-Class secret. We will not tell anyone of this information, regardless of circumstance. You may leave." The booming voice of the Hokage brought Kakashi out of his thoughts with a nod. He wouldn't question the old man, but was determined to speak with Mithos later. Opening the door, he left with a quick closing of the door.

"...Maybe we should seal the room this time?" Came a very unsure question from Mithos, staring at the door Kakashi had just left though. It wasn't super important, but he knew Kakashi was going to ask him anyway.

"Mithos, you are now approved the Sensei of Team seven."

"**_Yeah... about that. Maybe Kakashi wouldn't mind them having two teachers?_**" questioned Mithos in English. The Hokage stared, but answered in English none the less.

"_**If he is willing, I leave that decision in your hands. Though why switch to your native tongue?**"_

Mithos gained an unsure, embarrassed smile and sweat-dropped. _At this rate, I'll be two-hundred by the time I master this damned language. _

"_**I forgot the word for multiple teachers...**"_

The Hokage snorted, a grin on his face. "_Kyōshi, is the word for multiple 'sensei'._"

"Ah. Thank you, Sarutobi-sensei."

The Third nodded, pulling out his draw and retrieving his little orange book before opening it. This as his casual way of dismissing Jin. Jin let out a 'Ha' before turning to walk to the door. He took the knob in hand ans spoke clearly.

"I have a sudden feeling that someone is going to look at the monument of the Fourth Hokage, then straight at Naruto. I pray to Kami I am wrong. Knowing my luck sensei, it will happen. Ah, the life of a cursed man."

Little did either man know, the snowball of Jin Uzumaki-Yuki had just began to roll downhill. Ripples would be seen across the world from this presence, and everything would slowly change.

* * *

Hmm... I really like how this turned out. Remember here, that Jin AKA Mithos has just come here after a long and brutal war in another fanfic.

Data for Mithos? If you want a full document on what he's fully capable of, say so and I'l place it on my profile.


	2. To Remove or Not To Remove?

Hey all you fans who have these fic's Favorited or followed! I'm removing these fic's that have this update unless a single review requests otherwise. So if you see this, check any fic's you have from me and leave a review saying you want them to stay! I'll be removing their descriptions though and placing a note saying these will be redone in the future.

I encourage you to check my profile to see if there's anything ELSE you want to stay.


End file.
